The Ex's Best Friend
by PenguinDynasty
Summary: Logan dumps Rory and Finn comes to comfort her. Are they really only ment to be friends. rnRated PG-13 just in case
1. Cheering up Rory

**I'm taking a break from my usual ships to try a Rory/Finn fic. **

Rory watched as the man she truly hoped she'd be with forever walked out of her dorm. And her life. She turned around with tears streaming down her eyes_. "I'm sorry Ace but I can't be with just one girl. It isn't fair to either of us." _His words rang in her ears.

Paris came into Rory's room and sat down on the bed next to her. "I'm not good at this but if you need someone to talk I'm here. But if I was you I'd rather be left alone. Whatever you want." She told Rory handing her a tissue.

"I need some time." Rory told Paris. Paris nodded and walked out of the dorm. She had known that little sleaze ball wasn't good enough for Rory. But Rory was to dense to listen. She always had been.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rory didn't feel like going to class. She stayed in her dorm, occasionally breaking down into tears. She couldn't believe it was over.

At about noon Rory took a shower. She may be upset but she didn't want to smell bad. She went into her dorm, salty tears mixing with tap water. Just as she was changing into another pair of pajamas she heard a knock at the door. She cursed whoever it was. She wasn't in the mood for visitors at all. She slipped on a pair of shorts under the long tee shirt and went to open the door.

Finn half smiled at Rory. Rory had an urge to slam the door in his face but didn't. Finn hadn't done anything to her. "I thought you might need some company." Finn offered. "I tried to get alcohol but turns out I drank it all last night."

"I'm fine Finn." Rory told him.

"You don't look fine, now I'm not leaving. My best friend treated you like crap and now you need company. Whether you admit it to yourself or not, it's not good to be alone at a time like this." The Aussie told her coming inside despite Rory's protests. He went and sat down on her couch.

"Finn…" Rory started but couldn't quite voice what she wanted to say.

"Come watch some Mad TV with me love." He told her patting the couch next to him. "Unless you really like crying your eyes out over some asshole."

Rory sat on the couch next to Finn. She didn't see any other option besides just going to her room and leaving him here. But something told her Finn wouldn't put up with that. As she sat down he put an arm around her pulling her closer and giving her a kiss on the temple. "Screw him."

Rory attempted to smile at Finn's attempt to make her happy.

"Want to go somewhere?" Finn offered. "Or we can stay here. We'll order a few pizzas and make a day of it. Hell I'll go get some videos. We can watch something gory and you can pretend it's Logan."

Rory couldn't help but give him a little grin. He was trying and it was obvious. Her and Finn had become friends over the months she and Logan dated and he must not have wanted to see her hurt.

"That's it love. Now you stay here and I'll be back in an hour or so." Finn said planting one more kiss on the top of her head and walking out.


	2. Best, The Beast, and Beer

Finn walked back in to see Rory fallen asleep on the couch. He quietly sat out the food. The smell of pizza woke Rory up and she opened her eyes. "Heyyy."

Finn looked at her and smiled. "I got some food sleepy head."

Rory stretched and laughed. "I noticed."

Finn held up a movie. "First up, Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey. Better than the original simply because of death. Also campy enough to make fun of. Perfect get better movie."

Rory smiled big. "I love that movie!" She sat up enough for Finn to sit down beside her. He put in the movie and sat down beside Rory who stretched out laying her legs over him.

Rory sat up a little with her legs still over Finn as the movie ended. "So what's next?" She asked.

"I got Sleepy Beauty you mentioned it was your favorite one time."

Rory smiled gratefully. "That is so sweet." She leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek She twisted herself around so she could lean her head on him. "Thanks for all of this."

"I'm spending the day not in school with a pretty girl. It's definitely not a problem." He said grinning and pushing the play button on the remote control.

"It's still really sweet." Rory said turning so she could clearly see the TV.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finn ran his hands through Rory's hair vaguely aware that the movie was coming to an end. "So do you want me to leave, or us to go get lunch, or whatever?"

"No don't leave." Rory said yawning. "Can you just stay here with me?" She asked him. When he was around she didn't cry, and she didn't miss Logan nearly as much.

"Of course I can love." He smiled, mostly to himself. "So what else do you want to do today? It's only 1." Finn said.

"Do you have classes tomorrow?" Rory asked offhandedly

"No, I am a firm believer in free Saturdays. Why?"

"Well on my life's to-do list, which is extremely long by the way, one of the things is take a spontaneous road trip. It seems kinda childish but I put that there when I was 15." Rory bit her lip before continuing. "And I was wondering if you want to go off. Just for a bit, cause I need to get out of here, and I don't want to go home and have to talk about it with my mom…" Rory rambled on

"Gilmore breath." Finn laughed "I would absolutely love to go on a road trip without, even though your sudden burst of spontaneity creeps me out just a bit."

"Me to!" Rory laughed. "I'm thinking that it's probably not the best idea. But I do want to get away." Rory sighed. "Or just lock myself up in a room for the whole weekend." Rory felt herself moving to the verge of tears again.

"I think this calls for alcohol, though it's probably a little early to actually go to a bar we could go get some, if you want it now."

"Drinking at 1 sounds fabulous." Rory smiled.

"That it does." Finn looked her over. "Do you want to change or go out in pajama's cause I really don't care."

"I think I shall change." Rory got up. "I'll be right back."

"And I will go get money." Finn smiled as she walked into her room. He made his way to his own dorm room. He was surprised to see Logan sitting there. "Where you been?" Logan asked.

"With a friend." Finn said not wanting to tell Logan.

"Who?"

"Rory."

"Why?" Logan looked almost hurt.

"Because I can. She's gorgeous, intelligent and just amazing you didn't think she'd just sit there to wait on you did you?"

"No. I just, didn't think…you…" Logan said not being able to catch the words he wanted.

"Don't worry mate, we just watched movies." Finn said grabbing his wallet and putting it into his back pocket. "I got to get back."

"Whatever." Logan said turning back to Cartoon Network.


	3. Oh what a Tangled Web We Weave

Mature themes coming up….mature themes coming up….mature themes… 

**This got more graphic than I expected.**

Rory and Finn came back from drinking a few hours later, a little buzzed but not as drunk as one would expect. Finn sat down on the couch and Rory laid down with her head in his lap.

"Tell me something." Rory said and continued with a look of approval from Finn. "You have an Australian accent so how'd you get here."

Finn smiled. "Well my dad is American and my mom is Australian and my dad went on vacation to Australia and met her. We lived there until, I was ten then moved back here." Finn grinned. "But I've never kissed an Australian girl."

Rory moved so that she could prop herself up on the couch arm. She brought her face close to his. "I've never kissed an Australian guy." She said boldly, something that she probably wouldn't have done if it hadn't been for the help of alcohol.

He moved closer to her so that she could feel his breath on her. "You could try." He leaned his forehead forward to touch hers.

Rory leaned forward pressing her lips to his and pushing her tongue forward to urge his lips open, a command that he obeyed willingly. She kissed him hungrily. She leaned her head back as he kissed her neck and then moved to her ears. "My room." She said quietly.

"Mmmmhmmm." He said picking her up and moving her to her room. He laid her on her bed sideways and stood at the bedside looking at her. She smiled at him, the smile showing even her big blue eyes, though they were slightly glazed over. She sat herself up and took off her shirt. She leaned forward to kiss him glancing down for a second to see where his belt was and moving her hand to it and starting to remove it along with his pants.

He kissed her and ran his hands up her back until he felt her bra and he unsnapped it expertly. He could feel her grappling with his belt, but not pulling away from the kiss. He moved his hands to hers and moved them out of the way undoing it himself and wiggling his pants down along with his boxers. While he did this she removed her own pants and he pulled them down for her. She ran her hand down the side of his face, then his abdomen and then to the area now devoid of clothes. She started kissing his next as she moved her hand back and forth, feeling him harden in her hand.

He leaned his head back letting her go. He moved his body slightly along with her hand. But he didn't want to waste this on an inanimate moment with Rory's hand. "Stop." He whispered in her ear and the drunken, courage given girl stopped. He felt his hands up her legs and as going to move them around her but she did this herself pulling him in closer. He put himself in her feeling her body tense.

**Mature themes over.**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finn lay next to Rory and turned over and smiled. She smiled back at him.

"That was nice." She said kissing him softly.

He pulled her closer reaching his lounge between her lips. "We should do that again some day." He laughed.

"Definitely." Rory said, her heart rate beginning to slow. She looked at the clock. "You should probably go." She said kissing him once again.

"Okay." He said getting out of bed and putting his clothes on. He walked over pulled the sheets back and looked at Rory quickly. "Wanted to make sure it was real." He smiled.

Rory laughed. "Go home." She said getting herself out of bed and starting to get dressed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finn walked into the dorm, his shirt un-tucked and his hair messy. He expected to be the only one. He was surprised when he saw Logan still hadn't gone to class. "Hey."

"Hey." Logan looked him up and down. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

Finn went into his room to freshen up but left the door open to talk to Logan. "I'm not going to lie mate."

"Finn, we just broke up." Logan said clearly hurt.

"You dumped her." Finn said changing his shirt. "She didn't break your heart. You broke hers. A little rebound sex never hurt anyone."

Logan stood in his doorway. "I've had sex with Rory. You'll do it again." He told him plainly.

"And what if I do?" Finn stated. "You're a player, we both are and we know it. Don't pretend, Logan."

"What if I made a mistake?"

"You sure as hell did make a mistake! But it's to late now! You fucking dumped her Logan. Did you think she was going to become a fucking nun?" The Aussie said angrily.

"I didn't think she'd go slutting it up with you." Logan told him angrily.

"Slutting it up? What the hell is your problem? Because you screwed up you think the world owes you something. No one owes you a damn thing Logan, so get the hell over it." Finn said walking past Logan and out the door.


	4. Minding your Buisness

Collin watched as his two best friends, who were supposed to be best friends went around angrily, refusing to even make eye contact with one another. "This is crazy."

"He stole her." Logan stated pouring himself cereal and moving further away from Finn who was doing the same thing.

"No, you gave her up. You can't have something stolen that isn't yours. This isn't a break it you buy it deal." Finn said making his way to the couch and eating Captain Crunch.

"People break up and get back together sometimes." Logan said sitting at the table.

"But sometimes before it can happen the other person gets taken!"

"And isn't it cool when it's that person's best friend? I just love shit like that!" Logan told Finn. There voices were progressively getting louder. Collin didn't know what to do.

They ate in silence for a little while, glaring at each other. Finn stood up and put his dishes in the sink. "I'm going to go see Rory."

"Asshole." Logan said.

"I think the old saying finders keepers, losers weepers fits here." Finn said. "She called me last night. Told me she didn't have a morning class." He said before walking out the door. "See ya Collin."

He knocked on the door pushing thoughts of Logan out of his mind. If there was one thing he didn't need to think about it was Logan.

Rory came to the door still in her pajamas but she had put on make-up. It was adorable. "Hey beautiful." Finn said adding a raspy-ness to his voice.

"Hey." Rory said kissing him and opening the door wider for him to come in. "Paris isn't here." Rory said sitting on the couch.

Finn sat down beside her. "Awesome. Logan's such an ass." He said shaking his head before he even thought about the words he'd said.

"Well…" Rory thought for a second, making sure it was a good idea. "You could maybe stay here." She smiled at him.

Finn put an arm around her pulling her closer. "I might have to take you up on that."

"I hope you do." She said looking up and kissing him.

He kissed her back and ran his hands up her back. He felt her shoulder blades move as she lifted her arms. He pulled back. "How about not in the living room. Just in case."

"That's probably a good idea." Rory said. She started to stand up but Finn picked her up and carried her into her room and laid her on the bed closing the door behind him. "Better?"

"Much." Rory said. A sudden image of Logan came to her but she pushed it away. Finn was here now. She realized it was almost as if they were playing a game. But that was okay. She didn't want to have her heart broken again.

Finn got on the bed in front of her. He slowly leaned forward to kiss her. He felt her hands pull him closer, and she kissed him. He took her shirt off leaning her back on the bed. He moved to her neck as she started unbuttoning his shirt. Her fingers ran up his chest, her fingers were like silk. She took his shirt off and started on his belt as he found his way back to her mouth.

With a loud bang the door was thrown open. Rory screamed and grabbed Finn's shirt scrambling to put it on. _(A/N Some of my readers who read my Rory/Logan story may get the humor in this.)_ Finn turned around to see Logan standing there.

"Great." He sighed. Looking at Finn with hate in his eyes. "I came to talk to you Rory."

"What the hell is your problem, you knew I was coming her and…" Finn was cut off by Rory's voice. Her voice shook with anger.

"What is your problem Logan? This is my dorm room! And you come barging in here like your welcome. Your not welcome."

"Well I was hoping to stop this." He said moving his hand to show that he meant her and Finn.

"I can do whatever with whoever I please. It's not your business. If I want to have sex with Paris Hilton and get all the STD's known to man, it's not your business. Now I know one thing, if you don't stay away from me you will regret it." She emphasized the word will, to an almost scary degree.

"Whatever Rory. Your not worth it." He started to close the door and then looked at Finn. "Fuck my ex man. That's the best friend thing to do." He slammed the door. They waited a second and heard the other door slam.

Rory looked to Finn and laid her head against him crying. Finn moved her face to look at him. "Rory…" He wiped away her tears in a sensitive way unusual to him. Apparently this girl brought out the best in every man, or so it seemed. "…he is not worth your tears. You are one in a million, no one of a kind and could have any man you wanted. He can't be the one you want."

Rory looked at him. "I guess your right." She pushed on him so he would lay down then laid her head on him. "Stay her okay?"

"Okay." Finn said smiling.

"Well I mean go to class but come back."

"I know what you mean." Finn said.

Rory got up. "I have to get to class." She said undressing and starting to change.

"Do you have to?" Finn whined rolling on his side to look at her.

"Yes I do." She said zipping up her jeans and going and giving him a quick kiss. "But I will be back later."

"Okay." He sighed melodramatically.

Rory laughed going into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finn came back to see Paris on the couch. "Hey um girl."

"It's Paris, Finn." She told him. "Rory's not here yet."

"Well she said I could stay here. So I didn't have to stay with the evil ex."

Paris started to protest then thought of Doyle. "Okay whatever. But keep the sex quiet."

"I'll try." He teased grabbing a soda from the refrigerator.

"Okay shut up now." Paris said turning up the tv.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rory walked in. "Thank God you're here." Finn said going and giving her a huge hug.

Rory pushed him off. "Okay Balou. She's not that scary. Okay well she can be but she's nice."

"Okay well she scares me." He said kissing Rory's neck.

"Rory has a nice room right over there." Paris said almost monotone, although there was detectable sarcasm.

"Okay Rorykins. Room." Finn said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and taking her into her bedroom.


End file.
